1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-wheeled motor vehicle, and particularly relates to an air intake device for the two-wheeled motor vehicle, the air intake device being employed for leading air from an air intake part to an air cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been provided an air intake device for a two-wheeled motor vehicle, in which an air intake part thereof is arranged on a front part of a vehicle body with the front of the air intake part being open so as to efficiently take in the open air from the front while the motor vehicle is moving forward, and in which the open air is led to an air cleaner through an air intake duct. Also, there has been provided the air intake device for the two-wheeled motor vehicle, in which part of a frame (hereinafter, referred to as a body frame) of the vehicle body is used as an air intake passage in order to save the pipe arrangement of the air intake duct and to save the space for the arrangement, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2558687 (which corresponds to Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 5-40092).
FIGS. 7 and 8 show one example of the conventional air intake device. As shown in FIG. 7 which is a horizontal cross sectional view thereof, the body frame 100 of the motor vehicle has a hollow head box 102 in which a head pipe 101 is provided, has a pair of main frames 105 extending in right and left directions from behind the head box 102, and has an air intake duct 106 connected to the front part of the head box 102 where the front part of the air intake duct 106 is open wider. In the head box 102, there is an intake passage 110 which extends backward and forward, generally linearly. The air intake passage 110 and an inside of each of the right and left main frames 105, are separated by a partition 111.
As shown in FIG. 8 which is a sectional view taken on a line corresponding with VIII-VIII in FIG. 7, an inlet duct 115 of an air cleaner 112 located rearward of the head box 102, is connected to the rear part of the air intake passage 110 of the head box 102. In the arrangement, a resonator 116 extending downward, is attached to the lower part of the air intake duct 106, in order to reduce the suction noise.
In the air intake device as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the air A taken in the air intake passage 110 from the front opening of the air intake duct 106, firstly enters the air intake passage 110 in the head box 102, is diverged by the head pipe 101 in right and left directions, and then is supplied to the air cleaner 112 located rearward.
According to the conventional air intake device as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the air A taken from the air intake duct 106 is made to flow inside the air intake passage 110 formed substantially linearly until the air A reaches the inlet of the air cleaner 112, and in the arrangement, the resonator 116 is mounted on the body frame 100 of the vehicle, as an additional member which projects downward, in order to reduce the suction noise, as aforementioned. Therefore, with the conventional arrangement, it is necessary to provide a space for mounting the resonator 116, the volume of the resonator 116 is limited, and the number of parts for assembling the air intake device increases, inevitably.